villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Anti-Villain
Okay this is starting to get out of hand. This category is getting way over done, don't get me wrong it is a important quilfication of villains but...Mr. Krabs, Warrio, Dr $#*&ing House?! People seem to somehow be getting confused between the terms Anti-Hero and Ani-Villain and the terms could not be in greater opposition. Please someone start policing this category before the two become just terms for fan villains. In some cases Outright Villains and Anti-Heroes are being paired up with Anti-Villains all at the same time. Very very few villains can qulify as an Anti-Hero while being and Anti-Villains AND an Outright Villains. ANTI-VILAIN does not mean villains you think are cool, people! It means Villains that are capable of having heroic qualities while still fuctioning as full on antagonists. Afew of the exceptions being people like Stewie Griffen or Vegeta who's characterization or role changes over time or examples like Lucifer who's role changes based on how his story is told. Please someone correct me if I am wrong cause this is really getting to me. Mesektet Agreed, it's kinda getting out of hand. However, I always thought Anti-Villains just meant a character who began as a villain and only does heroic deeds simply for their own gain, sometimes pairing up with the heroes when they share a common enemy (ie Magneto, Vegeta during the Frieza Saga, etc). Anti-Heroes are characters that are heroic, but can do villainous things usually becuase they are vain or greedy. Tremorfan94 You're absolutely right. This is one of those categories that gets spammed way too much and it needs to be cleaned up. Anti-Villains are basically antagonists that, although they commit evil acts, believe that they are in the right, OR are honorable characters that are forced (through other characters, situations, or plot points) to do evil. Complete Monsters and Outright Villains CANNOT be Anti-Villains. And anti-heroes are obviously the exact opposite of anti-villains--Snakewhip 22:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) An Anti-Hero cannot be a complete monster, while an Anti-Villain can be a complete monsterCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 15:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) despite I don't aprove crime I still have empathy to anti-villains even when they were misguided or simply wanted to be respected, anti-villains are easy to rehabilitate even from murder.Donkeykongcountry1994 (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Redeeming values anti-villains are the prime candidates of redemption because they're not straight evil, they're just insecure, angry and completely sympathetic, even more than average tragic villains that are not anti-villains. I pitty them even though I don't aprobe their morally wrong actions no matter how serious they were like murder.Donkeykongcountry1994 (talk) 17:56, October 7, 2016 (UTC) The note regarding Pure Evil Villains "...who claim that their deeds are for a noble cause are merely delusional, if not mentally challenged." That last part kinda sounds like their Moral Awareness is being affected by their mental illness. From what I read, Mentally Ill villains can still qualifiy as Pure Evil if their illness is not affecting their Moral Awareness.